Nandi LaMarche
Nandi is a witch in her 80s, who looks like she is in her 50's and speaks with a slight cajun accent. Damon meets her in her witch shop while looking for Nandi's mother Valerie LaMarche, who had performed a spell for a vampire friend of Damon in the past. Nandi sells herbs and homeopathic remedies, and performs spells for tourists. History Nandi lived with her mother in her mom's herb shop during world war 2 in New Orleans.The shop was located on Bourbon Street. She is seen doing her homework as a child while Damon talks to her mom about a spell that can break a sire bond. Season Four She is visited in the herb shop which she now owns with her mother's passing by Damon and Stefan. They are looking for Valerie Lemarche(her mom) who knew a spell that could break the sire bond. Nandi lied and said that she was Valerie's grandaughter and that the spell must have been lost during hurricane Katrina. She is later revisited by Damon who reveals that he knows she is lying about being Valerie's grandaughter as he remembers seeing her as a child. Nandi attacks and subdues Damon by giving him aneurysms but then Stefan comes from behind and urgently pleads with her to stop hurting Damon and just help them. She reveals that the spell they are looking for requires such evil magic it is known as expression. She also reveals that the vampire sire bond can only be broken by the one they are sired to tells them let go. Appearances Season 4 *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street. Personality Unlike her mother, Nandi seems to be a witch who follows the laws of the spirits. She clearly has a low opinion on dark magic let alone expression. She even decided to help Damon and Stefan and not kill the later despite the fact she has no reason to. She also showed courage by successfully taking on a vampires. As a young girl back in 1942, she seemed very smart and would study quite frequently. Nandi was very caring and loved her mother, Valerie. Her mother even named the store she owned after her. Nandi was humiliated by her mother's cruel actions and did her best to be the opposite of her. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name Nandi is of African Origin, and the meaning is: Mother of Chaka Zulu; also the name of a tribe. However, in Hinduism, Nandi is the sacred bull that Shiva rides, is another commonly recognizable symbol of Shiva worship. Appearances '''Season 4' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' Trivia *Nandi is the name of the white bull who is vehicle to the Hindu God Shiva . He is also the Gate Keeper for Shiva and Parvati. His statue is usually found outsite the temples dedicated to Shiva or Parvati, and a devout must first pay homage to Nandi before entering the main temple. There are also temples dedicated to Nandi himself. *On the other hand, if this witch is of African ascent, as it has been the tradition so far in TVD, the Nandi People from East Africa could be a better match. We'll know after we watch her on the show. The Nandi people have some interesting social-cultural and political organisations. One of them was a female-female marriage, permited on special occasions when a women had no brothers and/or no sons. One the women would be a "designated male", and be able to take over the husband's responsabilites, including events exclusive to males. Many of Kenyan prominent velocists came from the Nandi people. *Adina Porter, who plays Nandi, also starred in another vampire-themed TV series called True Blood. *Nandi is the second witch who is known to use herbs and magic to slow down her aging process. The first being Gloria. *Besides Bonnie (who is in the Opening Credits, therefore protected by Contract Immortality), Nandi is the only witch besides Lucy, to survive the end of the episode. References Tumblr map6ybqvmH1qj1fu5o1 500 (1).jpg 408-0081.jpg|Nandi at her shop 408-0085.jpg|Nandi as a child 408-0096.jpg|See! I can write my name! NANDI 408-0095.jpg|You don't want to mess with me... 408-0097.jpg|Also, I can kill you with my mind! See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Minor Characters